inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Otonashiharuna/My Quiz! XD
Konnichiwa Minna-San! These are my quizzes! Please leave a like on it! I hope you guys can answer it! XD And, please don't cheat! Round 1~ 1. Who is Seidouzan's coach? 2. Who made an unofficial debut at the last episode of the original series? 3. The character song " Kimi dakara (Because of you)" was sang by who? 4. Who sang the character song "Do our best"? 5. He calls all of Raimon's members with "-kun" at the end. Like Aki, Hiroto, and Natsumi. 6. There were how many SEEDs in the Fifth Sector? 7. He is the first person in the Inazuma Eleven Universe to have scored an own goal. 8. Throughout the original series, he tends to sometimes get into small arguments with Raimon's other manager: Otonashi Haruna( It is me! XD) 9. He seems to be a bit 'colder' and serious in the GO series. 10. He has a habit of saying "I thought you'd do/say that" and "How Interesting". 11. He is one of the few players who had 4 different hair styles. 12. It is shown in Episode 101 that he is very bad at writing letters as he writes too much. Round 2~ 1. Who is the director of Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone? 2. Who is the captain of Teikoku and Teikoku(Go)? 3. Who uses Koutei Penguin Ichi-Go in the anime? 4. Who is the goalkeeper of Teikoku(Go) that was on the match between Raimon(Go)? 5. Who have appeared in the Three Kingdoms Era in Chrono Stone? 6. Who is "A talented game maker, his skills and his strategies are unbeatable"? 7. Whose Keshin is Konton no Ou Astarot? 8. Who is the captain of Arakumo Gakuen? 9. Who can use Alter Egos? 10. Who is called "The Blizzard Wizard" in the English version of the game? 11. Who is one of the fastest players in the anime in Inazuma Eleven? 12. Who is the only female who had played in three different positions? Round 3~ 1. Who is Matsukaze Tenma's Seiyuu? 2. Who sang the song "Uchi Kudaku"? 3. The song "Bokutachi no Shiro" are sang by who? 4. Who use Illusion Ball Remastered in the anime? 5. The character song "Hajike-Yo!" is sang by who? 6.Who use Kami no Takuto FI (Kami no Takuto Fire Illusion)? 7. Who use Fire Tornado TC (Fire Tornado Triple Crusher)? 8. Please see the picture below and answer the question. What tactic is this? It was used by which team? Who was being surrounded? 9. Who has dark turquoise hair with white highlights, and is seen having her hair tied up into two large circular-looking discs that resemble fans or flowers? 10. Who is Clark Wonderbot's seiyuu that was similar to Kidou Yuuto's? 11. Who is Kariya Masaki's seiyuu? 12. Who is Tsurugi Kyousuke's seiyuu? (Young and now in the anime) Round 4~ 1. Whose Keshin is Hakubishin Tamazusa? 2. Who is the captain of Garu? 3. How will the match end during Raimon vs. Garu? 4. Whose Keshin is Gousetsu no Saia in Inazuma Eleven Go and Chrono Stone? 5. Who is the last who Mixi-maxed according to the Hasha no Seiten? 6. What did team Garu's player used to score the first go for the team? (Player and Hissatsu) 7. Who did Zanark Mixi-max with? 8. What element is Roko? 9. Who Keshin Armed with Senkishi Brunhill, Taiyou Shin Apollo and Taiko no Senshi Jaggerwock? 10. Who used Presto Turn in the match during El Dorado Team 1 vs. Zan? 11. Where did El Dorado Team 1 , El Dorado Team 2 , El Dorado Team 3 and Chrono Storm played their match? 12. What's the other name for Second Stage Children? Category:Blog posts